


Loverboys

by notoriousbehavior



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousbehavior/pseuds/notoriousbehavior
Summary: Cameron and Mason have been so caught up in the hustle of maintaining the Misfits YouTube channel, they've hardly had time for each other. As Mason loses control over his sexual frustration, he gets himself into a few sticky situations with his lover - all which pay off when Cameron takes him home for the night.





	Loverboys

Their interactions during the podcasts were turning damn near deadly. 

Unlike their usual setup, Mason was sitting directly across from Cam for this podcast session. He slouched in his seat, looking extremely bored even with his giant coloring book in front of him. Mason was much more interested in what was going on underneath the table, however. As the other boys chatted about their latest gaming endeavors and fulfilling recording sessions, he was solely focused on his lover across the table. Mason slowly pushed his foot between the other man’s legs, nudging them apart ever-so-slightly. Cam tried to flash him the warning look, silently saying “you’re going to get yourself in a lot of trouble,” but he genuinely couldn’t care less. His foot prodded at Cam’s inner thighs, slowly moving to find the most sensitive areas of skin. He paid great attention to the other man’s body, making sure he knew the most pleasurable spots. It wasn’t until he noticed Cam’s eyes get progressively darker and random stutters in his sentences that he knew Mason was arousing him. This proved to be the case even further, in fact, when he could feel the familiar bulge touching his foot. The others didn’t seem to notice, thank God, because he wanted this to be their dirty little secret. 

Realistically, it had been at least a few weeks since they last had the opportunity to make love to each other. They had become so quickly wrapped up in events and scheduled videos for the Misfits channel that there was hardly time to breathe some days. While they saw each other almost every day for these events, it just wasn’t the same. Mason wanted to feel Cam, not just be within proximity to each other around the boys. Memories of their last romantic night together flooded his thought process, completely disregarding the fact that he was on camera for a podcast, for fuck’s sake. Mason could still feel the electrifying touch of Cam’s fingers as they trailed down his chest, stopping to relish in the pure beauty that was beneath him. He could still hear those forsaken moans and low growls coming from his lover’s throat as he fucked into him, expressing his most raw form of love for the younger man. As he began to flush completely red, he was brought back to reality by Toby and Matt telling him that they were beginning to wrap up the podcast. Swagger laughed behind the cameras, joking about how Mason had completely checked out for the last ten minutes. Cam shot him a look, concerned but overwhelmingly aroused, almost to make sure his lover was okay but also to warn him of their time in the very near future. Everyone had said their goodbyes to the camera, officially ending the podcast. 

Mason hadn’t even realized that during his mental sex scene, he had continued his game of footsie with Cam. As he went to move his foot, he was met with Cam’s hand tightly gripping his foot to keep it in place. Slowly, he moved his hand and guided it to his painfully noticeable erection. Cam wanted to make sure the younger man knew what he was doing to him, and that he would most definitely be paying for it later. As they all exited the designated podcast area. Swagger caught up with Cam to ask him about an editing issue he was having. Swagger held a firm grip on Cam’s shoulder, turning to him with a slightly distressed look on his face.

“Hey man, do you have a second? I’m having tons of fucking trouble with this stupid video, and I wanted to get it up by tonight. Do ya think you could help me figure it out?” the shorter man asked, hoping that he would get the answer he wanted. His face virtually began glowing when Cam just nodded, holding up one finger to indicate that he just needed a moment before he could help him. As Swagger retreated to his bedroom, Cameron practically ran down the hallway to get to Mason. Upon finding the younger man, he grabbed his left wrist and jerked him into Mason’s bedroom and forcefully shut the door. They found each other’s lips easily, hungrily attacking each other with such force that either of them could explode in that moment. Mason tried his best to play innocent, looking up to his lover with soft eyes and such a loving expression that he could almost, almost trick Cam into thinking he had no idea what he did wrong. He knew he was on an absolute time crunch, or else he would take Mace right then and there. Before he turns to leave, Cam maintains his grip on the boy’s wrist before getting extremely close to his ear. “You’re such a fucking tease, you know that? I’ll make sure you pay for it later, loverboy.” he whispered, licking along the shell of his ear before pulling away. As Mason let out a shameless whine from the lack of contact, Cameron slowly brushed against the other’s erection before disappearing from the room. 

He made his way back to the master bedroom, where he knew he could find Swagger at his computer. He backed himself into a theoretical corner, almost, because the latest interaction with his beloved boyfriend made him extraordinarily hornier than before. Cam tried his best to hide his boner, hoping that no one would be paying enough attention to him to notice. The editing issue took a good bit of time to buff out, with a slew of curses coming from Swagger before finding the solution. Meanwhile, his attempts to hide his arousal were truly horrendous. For some reason, his boner would just not go the fuck away, and it was starting to show. He would stutter after every damn sentence, twitching his hips upwards behind the computer chair. By the time he was done on Swagger’s computer, he wanted to bolt out of the room and do something, anything about his erection. His erratic behavior did not go unnoticed, Swagger cracking jokes about how Cam was either “cracked the fuck out, or took way too many edibles.” He gave a slight smirk as the shorter of the two said “I mean look at you, man! You’re fuckin’ twitchin’ and shit, it’s disturbing!” before he was ushered from the room. Manager Ryan gave him a concerned look, met with a nod and a wave, before Cam rushed to the bathroom.

He knew it was corny, but he needed a temporary solution. Water slowly trickled from the sink as he cupped his hands beneath the stream, splashing water to his face. “Jesus Christ,” he thought, “Mace must really want me dead, huh?” The thought of the man having his way with him caused an involuntary bucking of his hips against the countertop. Almost as if on queue, Mason slipped through the bathroom door. How could Cam not have locked it? At this point, getting rid of his erection was a dead mission, especially if his boyfriend was going to have the audacity to sneak up on him and crash their lips together in a heated fury. Mason’s hand immediately found his erection, palming his lover through his dark jeans. Their lips stayed in complete contact as they whined for each other. It had been so long, and they both needed some sort of release. The younger boy broke contact just long enough to click the lock on the door and drop to his knees. He wasted no time in unzipping the painfully restraining jeans on Cam, freeing his dick in a few short movements. Seeing Cam so flustered above him triggered the burning hunger for his lover in a new way. Mason’s tongue lolled out of his mouth and licked the underside of Cam’s cock not once, twice, but three times before he could see Cam’s knees buckle. His hands found their way to his hips as he buried the dick in front of him to the hilt, with his nose touching the short blonde curls at the base. Just as before, he finds the familiar sensitive spot on the inner thighs of the Kiwi and caresses them softly. Cameron finds himself snapping his hips upward, keeping his hands planted on the soft fuzz growing atop Mason’s head. They were both drunk off the sensations floating in the room: pure lust and raw arousal between the two of them. The New Zealander found himself biting his bottom lip to suppress the moans trying to escape and Mason just kept going deeper than before. Shortly after, he felt the rising warmth in his stomach spread throughout his entire body, looking down at his lover as a warning sign. He could feel himself chasing the feeling, just before-

Knock, knock, knock.

They both pulled away so fast it gave them both a head rush. Panic quickly replaced lust and Mason did what he does best: flaunt that he is indeed, a fucking idiot. As Cam tucked himself back into his jeans, Mason did his best to pretend that he got a minor injury while “jumping around his room.” As the lock clicked and the door slightly opened, Toby appeared on the opposite side. Mace held his head and pretended to be dizzy, informing Toby that he was trying to get fixed up by his hero Cam, who appeared behind him. “Yeah, you know me, nursing our favorite idiot back to health. We’ll uh, we’ll be right out. Just gotta get him some meds-” Cam managed to say before giving a thumbs up as Mason closed the door. They both looked at each other and giggled softly, realizing that the situation could have been very bad. As the Aussie collected himself, he gave Cam one last deep kiss before exiting the bathroom. Toby simply retreated back to his room while he waited for the boys to get out of there, so their escape went unnoticed. 

Everyone went about doing their own self-assigned tasks and not soon before long, it was dinner time for Misfits Manor. Normally Ryan or Sam would cook something for all the boys, but they had decided on just getting Uber Eats for tonight. Everyone was fucking exhausted with everything going on, so they all needed the chill time given to them. Mason wasn’t seated next to Cam, and the Kiwi was only slightly grateful in that the arousing torture would not continue. After spending time eating with one another, everyone slowly retired to their previous tasks. Matt and Mason spent hours playing Smash in the living room, hollering at each other after each match. Matt let out a few large yawns before deciding he was going to be done for the night, leaving Mason to his own devices. Cam watched silently from the kitchen, sitting at the island and scrolling through his social media. He knew it was getting pretty late, but he was so full of energy he could barely keep still. However, this feeling would not last forever. He had to take Mason home immediately, or else he had reason to believe his dick would ache for an eternity. 

Cam said his goodbyes and told his bosses that Mason was going to come to his flat with him, making up an excuse of a fun Lego set he had forgotten earlier that he knew Mason was itching to try. It was only a half lie; Cam really got him a large Lego set they could put together at some point. However, they would be focused on a plethora of other things once they were alone. Mace appeared from his bedroom with a small backpack, playing it off that he just needed to bring some clothes over just in case. They both made their way to Cam’s fancy Tesla, backing onto the road and away from the Manor. The drive had been silent, for the most part: soft music playing while Cam hummed along to the tune, a hand firmly on Mason’s thigh. The Aussie squirmed under his touch, nervous about the outcome of tonight. He could practically feel the sexual tension rising in the vehicle as Cam inched his hand closer and closer to his lover’s groin. After what felt like a fucking eternity, the familiar building with Cam’s flat appeared in front of them. While the New Zealander had parked and turned off the car, he seemed to have no intentions of getting out of the car just yet. The younger man looked to him nervously, waiting to go inside. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, Cam hungrily went to his mouth for a passionate kiss. They exchanged low moans between each other, showing their desperation as they simultaneously arched their backs and turned to get even closer to one another. Mace was the first to break the kiss - nearly gasping for air as his chest heaved in between gasps. His erection appeared clearer than ever as the taller man splayed his slender fingers against it, cupping it enough to send sparks throughout Mason’s body. 

“Look at you, Macie. So hard and ready for me already, yeah? You’ve been so naughty today, I oughta punish you for acting like a little slut in front of everyone. Is that what you want? You want to be punished like a bad boy should be?” Cam whispered softly, his words closing the distance between them. He knew how to push Mason’s buttons, which included talking to him like the slut he behaved as. Mason did an excellent job hiding his sexual behaviors from the others, but could practically disintegrate after being touched by Cam. He was truly magical, the New Zealander, but Mace couldn’t focus on it right now. He writhed in the passenger seat, whining and pleading to just go inside and get fucked raw. The Aussie knew that’s what he deserved, and Jesus Christ, it’s what he wanted so fucking badly. Excitement and arousal clung to the air around them as Cam finally unlocked the car and led his lover upstairs to his flat. Mason wouldn’t be surprised if he was truly physically vibrating out of excitement. He kept a firm grasp on the taller man’s hand as he was led upstairs and into the cozy apartment. His lover took his time delicately taking his own shoes off and hanging his keys on the key rack: it was obvious he was stalling. Cameron knew Mason could jump his bones right now and they would fuck for the rest of the night - but he wasn’t going to let it happen so easily. As he meandered throughout the living room, the Aussie could burn holes into his skin with how his burning gaze followed Cam around the room. The taller man took a seat on the couch, patting the seat next to him before the other boy jumped into his lap. 

“Oi, c’mon man, you’ve been teasin’ me all day and it’s been so long cunt,” Mason began, but dare not continue as he felt a hand softly wrap around his jaw, a thumb pressed to his lips. The look Cam gave him wanted to make him cum right there, rutting his hips forward slowly. “Oh, you’re the one that’s been teased, yeah? As if you weren’t rubbing against me and blowing me in the damn bathroom earlier, huh?” Cam stated so matter-of-factly Mason wished he could take the words right back. Instead, he gave his lover his signature puppy eyes as he drew the man’s thumb into his mouth, sucking slowly. Cam’s hand twitched at the gesture; something so simple causing the New Zealander to react so heavily. They kept teasing each other for not much longer after that: aggressive grinding and whining out of pure desperation for one another. Cam picked up his lover from his lap as if he were lighter than a feather, frantically making their way upstairs. Mason seemed to spark a perennial flame in the mind of his lover - a trick he knew how to manipulate very well. The taller man stopped in his tracks as Mason kissed along the shell of his ear, letting out an abundance of obscenities and “Jesus, Cammy, just fuck me already,” giving him the upper hand for the moment. As much as Mason loved being fucked and stripped of his pride by his lover, he wanted the man to know he always had some sort of control. When he leaned back to gauge Cam’s reaction, he knew there would be nothing soft and slow about their following interactions. Cameron’s eyes were filled with a renewed vigor and copious amounts of arousal. It took all his energy not to strip down right in the hallway and take Mason before they could even reach the bedroom. A few short steps later, the New Zealander gently placed the smaller man on the bed and climbed on top of him. 

Mason’s mind was in a blur and everything went a little fast after he was put on the bed. It was like blinked twice and their clothes were on the floor right after. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, along with Cam breathing so hot and heavy down his neck. His lover wasted no time in nipping softly at the sensitive skin on his neck, causing Mason to squirm with excitement. He couldn’t control his hips as they bucked forward, awaiting some sort of pressure and relief. Cameron smiled against his skin as he licked the dark spot already forming along the Aussie’s collarbone. They were both already slick with sweat, the adrenaline allowing for their bodies to be overwhelmed with excitement. Mason’s hand snaked down their bodies, grasping desperately at both of their erections. The over-stimulation of his senses was borderline unbearable at this point: the feeling of finally being able to feel the soft skin along Cameron’s cock combined with the groans and panting between the two was making him melt into the bedsheets. As he stroked them both, his free hand grasped at the other’s body like he was going to disappear if he didn’t. The air was thick with unadulterated passion, both of them reveling in the feeling of being intimate with each other after what felt like forever. Any stress that either of them felt simply disappeared, replaced with a cascade of lust. 

His mind escaped him just thinking of the raw intensity in the room, causing him to stop what he was doing completely. There was no negative feeling floating inside him at this very moment, substituted with an inexpressible happiness boiling over. It took him just a minute before realizing that neither of them were moving. The mouth of his lover was no longer attacking his jawline and his hand had gone completely loose around the two of them. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with Cameron’s concerned gaze.

“Hey, are you okay? You kinda checked out there, baby.” he whispered, making sure Mason was ready before continuing. They weren’t even fucking yet and Mason was past the point of words. The only thing he could do was nod and caress the body of the man above him, continuing what he once was. Cameron slowly made his way down the younger’s body, stopping with hands at his chest to slightly pinch Mason’s nipples. They had found each other’s favorite spots so easily, and Cam knew that touching his lover’s nipples a certain way would definitely get a rise out of him. With every pinch and slight twist he was able to earn a whimper from Mason, causing him to stroke the both of them faster. Precum easily slicked the skin of both of their cocks: it didn’t need to be vocally expressed that they were both so exhilarated. As Cameron found his way down to Mason’s erection, he had to swat the Aussie’s hand away. Mason’s dick stood proudly upwards: making up for girth in a few extra inches in length. The Aussie bucked forward excitedly at the thought of Cameron blowing him, but Cameron simply held his hips down with a strong hand. The New Zealander leisurely licked along the underside of Mason’s erection, swirling just slightly along the protruding veins. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he heard the wrenching sobs and moans coming from Mason’s mouth. It only encouraged him further, wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base as he placed his lips only around the small bundle of nerves in the head of Mason’s dick. 

“Cammy, oh, fuck,” Mason cried out, fidgeting beneath the taller man as he grasped at Cam’s hair. As much as he wanted to push Cameron down so hard that he bottomed out, he knew his lover was doing this on purpose. Before Cam gave him the best sex of his life, he moved so tantalizingly slow, making it so god damn unfair but so worth it in the end. He carded his fingers through his lover’s short hair, focusing on the exceptional pleasure he was given in this moment. The sheets wrinkled beneath his hands, knowing that he was gripping them so hard that his knuckles turned white. Cameron eventually, finally, moved his mouth, taking Mason’s cock inch by inch. He moved his hand from the base of Mason’s dick to stroke along his thighs, reaching further to grab his ass and pull the boy closer. As he lowered his mouth further down Mason’s cock, he hummed in response to the obscene moans coming from beneath him. With his knees planted firmly on the mattress, his neglected cock provided involuntary responses to the noise between the two. His hips twitched as a way of his body to say “for the love of God, do something about your dick, too.” Before he got the younger man too riled up from a blowjob, he pulled his mouth away. He didn’t even have to say anything, but Mason knew Cam needed some sort of attention to his erection as well. After all, Mace had teased him so much that he went hard and then soft at least three times today. The Aussie scurried to the top of the bed, supporting himself against the bed frame and propping himself up with pillows. Mason was never really good with words during their sexual encounters, so the only thing he could do was clasp and unclasp his hands and motion Cam to come here, something they coined as the “gimme hands.” Cameron came forward and Mason stuck his tongue out to signal that he was ready. This wasn’t the ideal position for the taller man: he had to practically crouch on the bed and bend forward so he wouldn’t hit the goddamn ceiling. However, he couldn’t find any bone in his body that could care while this glorious man was in front of him. Cameron wanted to be tender with his lover, he really did, but something lit within him that filled his brain with so many explicit thoughts. The older man propped himself up by holding onto the headboard, leaning forward to meet his erection to Mason’s mouth. He watched with pure jubilation as Mason tried to take him in his mouth all at once, but stopped as Cameron smacked Mace’s tongue with his cock a few times before shoving it halfway down his throat. A pang of guilt hit his chest as Mason coughed and struggled to fit every inch into his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care even further. As soon as they were both adjusted to their positions, Cam thrust forward with a renewed vigor. They didn’t do this often, and good God, was he enjoying it now. 

Precum and his own spit filled his mouth, effectively coating every inch of Cameron’s erection. It was difficult to handle the thick, long, and veiny cock down his throat, but he knew that Cam had to have been in heaven right now. Mason looked upwards towards the taller man, expressing only with the flicker of his eyes that he was fully enjoying this. As Cam continued to brutally face fuck the younger man, Mason held on to his hips and pulled away for just a split second to catch his breath. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth, his chest heaving as he gained composure. To Cam’s surprise, Mason reached around and smacked his ass just once before grabbing as much as his hands could hold. Cam practically roared at his actions, quickly shoving his dick back into his lover’s mouth.

“Oh God, look at you Mace. Such a good boy, taking all of my cock like that. You’re such a little slut for it, just can’t get enough, fuck,” Cameron was practically taunting him. The familiar buzz of an orgasm came quickly approaching, signalling that he had better slow it down. It had been so long for them, and he wanted to enjoy as much as he possibly could. Cam withdrew his erection and watched as strings of saliva still attached the head to Mason’s mouth. Cam is reminded with views like this that if he died tomorrow, he would’ve at least had some really good sex with his boyfriend and could die happy in that sense.

After both men took a second to collect themselves, Cameron reached over to the left nightstand and grabbed their familiar bottle of lube and snuck a quick glance at their pile of toys. Realistically, Mason was so drunk on euphoria already, it was highly doubtful that he would resist the suggestion to adding a toy or two into the mix. Cam slowly grabbed the two pairs of handcuffs from the drawer as Mason watched him, eyes half-lidded and grinning from ear to ear. The taller man set the lube on the bed carefully, jangling the cuffs in the process. Mason’s eyes shot open, but illustrated no sign of resistance to the idea. Cam brushed his lover’s arms,et reaching his wrists and roughly pinning them above his head. The Aussie was still smiling as his hands were secured to the horizontal slats of the headboard. He made sure that they were secure, but comfortable, before returning to Mason’s cock. The younger man squirmed and whined, waiting for the best part of it all. 

The New Zealander found the lube once more, coating two of his fingers and his own erection with it. As he stroked himself, he slowly inserted his fingers into Mason’s hole. His fingers could barely get past the first ring of muscle before they were both moaning. Mason, per usual, was so ungodly tight that it was teetering on the painful side if not drowned out with pleasure. Cam moved his fingers slowly, preparing Mason for something much bigger. The younger man made a point to move his hips to meet his lover’s hand, thrusting forward to urge him deeper. He didn’t think twice about the handcuffs before, but was now starting to regret it. He wanted nothing more but to lace his fingers through Cam’s hair and pull him into a bone crushing kiss as he awaited the moment they’ve both been waiting for, but he couldn’t. Instead, he groaned and whimpered his lover’s name, telling him to just “get the fuck on with it, cunt,” and finally, Cam obliged. He watched as his fingers slid out of the Aussie’s hole, replacing them with his cock shortly after. As he lined up with his intended target, shivers ran down his spine. Sure, they had done this plenty of times, but every time felt like the first. The feeling of slipping into the tightness of Mason’s entrance and somehow always reaching his sensitive bundle of nerves was sheer rapture. Cameron slowly rubbed his erection around Mason’s hole, pushing ever so slightly into the ring of muscle. Mason begged and pleaded, as this was always his favorite part. The handcuffs rattled a bit as Mason tried his hardest to move forward and touch Cam.

Cameron moved forward swiftly, thrusting almost half of his dick in right away. The slight guilt returned in his chest, knowing that it had to have hurt a little. 

“Sorry baby, couldn’t control myself,” he chuckled, looking into his lover’s eyes for approval. Cam kissed the sides of his mouth and the center of his nose, reassuring the man beneath him that he would not try to intentionally hurt him. Mason let out a low growl, along with something that sounded along the lines of “harder,” but Cam couldn’t quite decipher. As the New Zealander thrust forward roughly, Mason groaned in approval. Ah, that’s it. That’s what he wanted. Mason occasionally got into the same headspace as Cam, with a burning desire to play rough. Cam moved forward with such an intensity he could see Mason’s skin ripple at the velocity. He watched as his lover’s ribs practically rattled within him, urging Cam to continue his work. The taller man reached down to place a small kiss on the other’s shoulder, moaning loudly as Mason tightened around him. His dick was tightly secured inside Mason’s hole, the sphincter muscles trying to lock him into place. The Aussie made sure to plant his feet on the mattress and tighten the muscles in his legs as well, keeping Cam in their ideal position. Mason couldn’t use his hands, but he most definitely could put the rest of his body to work. 

Every sound coming from the room could sound so filthy to anyone else, but it was so heavenly to the both of them. Mason whined and moaned in his high pitched, sex-ridden voice while Cam groaned and panted along with his thrusts. The skin slapping sound was so loud that someone outside could think they were trying to cause an earthquake, but neither of them seemed to care. Sweat poured down both their bodies, the adrenaline triggering such an outward response that became completely uncontrollable. Precum was leaking out of Mason’s dick in a steady stream, begging to be touched. Cam’s thrusts were consistent and rough, frequently touching Mason’s prostate in such a pleasurable way that people from miles away could hear him shouting. He chased the feeling - aching for some sort of release. Cam needed to go faster, needed to use Mason to his fullest extent, and Mason knew how he could get him to do exactly that.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Cameron found an extraordinarily sensitive spot near his prostate, causing Mason to twitch violently underneath his lover. “Yeah, i-is that all you got? C’mon Cammy, fuck my cunt harder. Go faster, for me, fuck me better. Show me what you’re made of,” Mason shouted, “give it all to me, baby.” He could’ve sworn he saw Cameron transcend dimensions at his words. His pupils were completely blown as Cam sped up his thrusts to an immeasurable speed, going so fast that Mason’s vision went blurry. This is exactly what he wanted. His neglected erection was scarlet red at this point, waiting for some sort of friction. Mason started sobbing as Cameron pistoned into him, calling him such humiliating names such as “slut” or “my good little whore” while his left hand held onto Mason’s hip, the other hand around Mason’s throat. The Aussie took his lover’s thumb into his mouth, sucking along the pad of his finger. He bit down softly, baring his teeth and watching as Cam maintained eye contact with him the entire time. 

It wasn’t long before the flame in his groin lit up inside him. He couldn’t hold it in much longer, and he knew Cam couldn’t either. As they looked at each other and moaned softly, it was the only signal that they needed. Both of them were going to cum, dangerously soon, and Cam was determined to get them there. He withdrew his mouth from around his lover’s throat, instead wrapping it around Mace’s untouched dick. Mason’s whole body twitched upward, responding to Cameron’s hand in a way that was almost pornographic. The fire inside Mason was lit anew, spreading to his entire body. Words completely left his brain as Cam continued inside him and stroked his dick quickly. His senses went into overdrive - the sounds coming from them both, the feeling of being completely full by the man he loved the most, the soreness from the cuffs - it was all so much at once. As his heart rate skyrocketed, breathing going ragged, he felt the fire in every part of his body.

Mason’s body responded to orgasm in a way that was borderline angelic. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Mason’s release exploded within him. Cam maintained his deep, rough thrusts as his lover’s jaw went completely slack, silently screaming as the breath was ripped from him. His eyes were screwed so tightly shut Cam wondered if it hurt, his entire face going a deep red. Cum shot in beautiful ribbons from his cock as the New Zealander continued to fuck him, allowing the familiar blinding pleasure to blossom within his body. His head fell to the side and he couldn’t help but to let out a low moan as Cam stroked him, continuously praising him as he went. “That’s it, Macie. You’re so good, you’re doing so good, my sweet boy,” Cam whispered as he peppered kisses onto his shoulder. Cam chased his own familiar feeling: pleasure snaked its way from his dick throughout his entire body as the younger man stayed so extremely fucking tight beneath him. His thrusts slowed entirely has he felt his body ripple with an undying euphoria that he only got with his lover. He bared his teeth and bit down, hard, on Mason’s shoulder. This didn’t do much to suppress his sensational moans that mimicked just how incredible he felt. As his own cum spurted out from his erection, he felt Mason become entirely full with his seed, and his only. The thought alone provided enough pleasure for Cam to shoot two more ribbons of cum. His brain turned to liquid as their breathing aligned, spent after so long. The two men met each other in a bruising kiss as they maintained their iron grip on each other. Cam slowly pulled out, recognizing the fact that Mason is extremely sensitive after sex. He made sure to take off the handcuffs immediately, knowing that they could really fuck up his wrists if on for too long. Mason rubbed his wrists appreciatively, patting the space next to him on the bed. The taller man laid directly next to his lover, relishing in the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Time and space completely escaped them when they got like this, and they both know they could continue for hours. 

As Cam got up to clean his lover of their combined fluids, he also gathered Mason’s favorite t-shirt, along with his own. He quickly cleaned them both up, dressing the younger man and stroking his cheek. They drew back the covers, Mason nuzzling up to the taller man and curling himself into a ball. Cameron rested his hand around Mason’s back, using his thumb to rub small circles against the skin. Mason pressed a small kiss to his lover’s chest, showing his appreciation without words. He knew he didn’t have to, Cam knew he was always grateful, but it was moments like these he wouldn’t trade for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you so much for reading my first fic! I was originally so nervous to post this so please feel free to tell me what I can do differently for next time! I'd say for writing my first smut fic as my first fic in general, I did pretty heckin' good! Let me know if anyone has any requests bc I love writing about my favorite boys uwu


End file.
